


Liplock Thoughts

by yamihere



Series: Things We Do [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Conversations, Friendship, Gen, Past non-consensual kissing, Reader-Insert, Supportive friend, conversations about kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamihere/pseuds/yamihere
Summary: You're doing homework in her dorm and she suddenly brings up kissing. She tells you something about her you never would have guessed.





	Liplock Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is not proofread so feel free to notify me of any errors so I can correct them! Also, if I forgot to tag something, please tell me. I'm new to all of this. As a precaution, this story does talk about a past non-consensual kissing experience involving underage people.

You’re both sitting in silence. She’s on the bed leaning against the wall and her legs are dangling off the bed along with her ruffled bed sheets. Her eyes are quickly scanning her laptop, unlike the usual furious tapping of her keyboard. Meanwhile you’re writing an 8-page paper for a general education class you couldn’t care less about. It isn’t completely silent but the lack of her high-speed typing distracts you. But you’d welcome any distraction now. You know you have two weeks to do it but if you don’t do it now, you’ll end up doing it on the last day. Groaning in frustration you push your laptop away and stare at the ceiling. The pale blue lighting makes the room walls look more prison-like. The only saving grace was the orange sunset pouring in through the room windows.

“Don’t you think kissing is disgusting?” she suddenly asks.

You look at her with a raised eyebrow and shake your head. “No? What brought this on?”

“I’m reading this scene in a book. It’s supposed to be hot but it makes me die inside.”

You sit up straighter in your seat and put your legs down from her desk. 

“You’re really weird.”

She shakes her head and looks in your direction, bending her head so her eyes peer at you from above her glasses.

“No, think about it. French kissing: you’re sticking your tongue in someone’s mouth and swapping saliva. What if they just ate pizza? Do you really want the aftertaste of pizza in your mouth?”

She pretend gags. Your lips curl up and you shrink your head in towards your neck. “What the actual fuck?”

She laughs. “I know right. Absolutely sickening.”

“No, no, no. I’m not agreeing with you.”

She shifts to lay on her stomach and runs her hand through her unbraided hair. “Oh?”

“Um, there’s a thing called breath mints. And your example is way too specific. Got something to tell me?”

She grimaces. “How many people do you actually think pop a breath mint before they kiss someone after a date to the restaurant?”

You roll your eyes. “I guess.”

“I’m biased though... I haven’t had the best kissing experiences.”

You cover your mouth in mock shock. “You don’t say.”

She puts her heart on her chest. “Well. My experiences aren’t needed here.”

Curiosity gnaws at you. She’s never shown interest in dating people because it’s “a lot of work” and “people in college don’t want what I want”.

“No, no. Continue.”

She smiles mischievously. “I don’t know if I should.”

“Please do.”

Her smiles drops and she becomes expressionless while staring into your eyes. You tap your fingers against your laptop and resist the urge to squirm under the piercing gaze of her dark brown eyes.Just when you think she’s going to say nothing, she begins.

“I was 7. I was sleeping over at a friend’s house. I woke up to her older sister kissing me, but it was just on the lips. She was 15.”

You nod, unsure what to make of it but a pit forms in your stomach at the direct you think this might be going in.

“You’d think she’d stop once I opened my eyes, right? She took it as a green light to stick her tongue in my mouth.”

Your jaw drops in shock.

“I almost threw up in her mouth,” she says with a chuckle. “Don’t worry, she didn't get further than that and it’s never affected me. I just tell it because people’s reactions are funny.”

Your mouth perks up into an “o”. “Uh, no. That is sexual assault!”

She waves you off dismissively. “It’s not that big of a deal. So much worse could have happened and it hasn’t affected my life.”

“You… I’m so sorry. How can you say that? She’s a pedophile.”

An amused sigh seems to be your only answer until she adds, “Technically, she isn’t.”

Flabbergasted, you ask, “Aren’t you mad?”

“Nah. Shit could’ve been worse. I was just hoping she hadn't done worse to her sister. I just hope she changed for the better, y'know?”

You roll the chair towards the bed and reach out to offer a comforting touch. “That doesn’t invalidate what you went through.”

She holds up her hand. “Nope, do not go all psychologist mode on me. I don’t need it. I know it’s weird that it doesn’t bother me as much but it probably should but it's really whatever. A lot of worse shit went down when I was younger.”

You breathe out deeply and retract your outreached hand. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She rolls her eyes. “Nope because you’re making it a bigger deal than it is.”

You know when she gets like this, there’s no stopping her so you just stop.

“I’m always here for you,” you say before you scoot away and return to your 8-page paper.

Later that night when you are leaving her dorm, she apologizes.

“I just forget that some of the things I’ve been through aren’t normal until I talk to normal people.”

You stare at her bewildered. Just what has she gone through for that to be normal? And why was she apologizing?

“Don’t be sorry. You’re still you at the end of the day.”

She bites her lips and her uneasy look breaks out into a warm smile. “Text me when you get home.”

You step out and chuckle. “Will do, Mama Bear.” 

On your walk home, your heart tightens as you think about what could be hiding behind the bright smiles and constant laughter.


End file.
